Golden Moon
by XxEmoJasperxX
Summary: Bella is abused by her father, Charlie. Alice finds her unconscious and injured. What happens when Bella sees Alice, and can't take her eyes off of her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I heard a crash in the next room, and knew it was him. He was drunk again, and I had to hide.

I ran to my room, locking the door. His footsteps were getting louder as I scrambled across the room.

"I know you're here! I can hear you!" he slurred drunkenly, obviously falling against the wall a few times.

I struggled with the latch on my bedroom window, my mind swimming with the possibilities of what would happen if the door didn't hold up.

I got the latch undone and swung the second story window open. _Fuck...if I jump again..._

"I'm coming in there, and if you're not ready for me, you're gonna get it!"

I looked back to the door, watched the handle rattle as he tried to open it, then out the window, to the ground below.

"Shit," I sighed, then swung one leg over the window sill, nearly falling out of shock when he smashed his shoulder into the door, the cheap wood already splintering.

Instead of hesitating like usual, I just swung my other leg out and fell to the ground, trying to roll to break my fall.

Even as I hit the ground, I knew it was a stupid idea. I heard two simultaneous small cracks, recognizing one as my bedroom door breaking clean off the hinges, confirmed by the small _thud_ followed by a few rough footsteps.

I recognized the second as a bone, I thought it was in my leg, but I wasn't sure. All I knew was that there was a searing pain somewhere in my body, but I dragged myself to the edge of the forest before my mind went blank and I fell into a crumpled heap in the dirt.

* * *

A/N: Let's say 5 good reviews for chapter 1?


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 1

I woke up with a massive headache, an explosive pain in my right shin, and the most amazing scent in the world wafting into my nose. I struggled to maintain my consciousness, trying to figure out where I was.

The bed was bigger than mine, which I only had for Charlie's drunken pleasures. It was also much fluffier, warmer, and all around more comfortable. I was covered by the sheet, a few blankets, and an extremely puffy comforter.

My eyes opened very slowly as I made sure no one could see me. I saw that all of the bedding, including the six or seven extremely soft pillows, were a very deep, rich red. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

Years of being abused by Charlie had left me with next to no sexual appetite for men. Women, however, were kind of a different story. When I was lucky enough to be allowed out, I hid in the very back corner of the local library, looking up pictures and even the occasional video of nude or nearly nude women.

I'd seen nearly a thousand total women since I'd turned twelve. Five years of sneaking off to the library to touch myself, fondling my breasts, had left me with some very specific tastes in women.

Those tastes didn't mean anything when I opened my eyes. What I saw was...well, it was perfect. Small and pixie-like, with a firm, round behind, the girl was bent over by the side of the bed with her hands and mind occupied by the drawer she was digging in.

It was all I could do to not reach out and touch her ass. It was beautiful. Perfectly round, just the right shape to cup with your hand. Then she stood up, reaching up to tousle her short, spiky hair, letting off a little bit more of that perfect scent I'd caught earlier.

She started to turn around and I swear, I was watching an angel. My eyes were locked on her perky B-cup breasts and I was nearly salivating.

"Ahem...um...hi, I'm Alice," she said, her voice melting my heart. I looked up at her and saw perfect, golden eyes, framed by an amazingly cute face.

My eyes went wide as I tried to remember how to speak. I decided the best way to go would be to act scared, or maybe pretend I was still sleepy.

Of course, I'm not that coordinated...mentally or physically.

"Er...uh...hi...A-Alice..." I stammered, blushing deeply. I swear to this day that my face was darker than the bedding.

"And who are you, may I ask?" she giggled.

"I...I'm...um...I'm Bella!" If it were possible, I blushed a little bit more. She just smiled and held out what she must have been searching for in the drawer by my temporary bed. I looked at her hand, confused.

"It's Vicodin. For your leg. You broke it...it's a pretty rough break, according to Carlisle. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

My hand went straight to the pills, and I swallowed them like water. Anxious to feel the numbness, I cuddled down into the bed. She leaned down, hand resting on my shoulder, and kissed my head.

"Alright, sweet dreams. I'll talk to you in the morning." she whispered just before skipping out the door and closing it almost silently behind her.

_She's so cute...now if only I had something working for me..._

I fell asleep quickly, numbed by the pills, but still feeling the electric shock of her touch on my arm.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short, but my first few chapters are always kinda short.


	3. Lost and Found

A/N: Forgot this earlier, but I own nothing other than the plot line. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 2

The first time I saw her, I was hunting. I had just killed a deer and finished drinking it's sweet, pure blood. I hadn't seen the doe until I finished, but when I did I was instantly depressed at having hurt the creature. The eyes were still open, and what must have been bright, expressive eyes were dulled and scared from my murderous rampage.

I couldn't look at her, so I started running. I jumped up into a tree, not realizing how close I was to the edge of the forest. I overshot my jump to the second tree by just a few inches, my mind still on the deers expression.

My hands caught hold of the branch when my feet missed it, and I swung around jerkily for a second before slipping and falling.

"Shit!" I shouted as I hit the ground, hard. Luckily, I'm a very skilled faller. This coming from years and years of experience. I landed just right, but as I rolled I managed to land on top of...something. Something warm and soft.

I stumbled in mid-roll and my feet slipped, causing me to fall face-first into the mud. I got up, horrified, and looked back at what made me fall. It looked like a person, but why would they just be laying in the middle of the forest?

I turned my head to glance over my shoulder, then I noticed that I wasn't in the middle of the forest. I was practically standing in someone's yard. There was a window wide open, through which I could hear what sounded like drunken snoring.

I looked back to the battered and slightly bloody body at my feet, and I noticed how much her features mirrored those of the doe. She looked...soft. Her features were all very lightly curved, none too squared, but at the same time she wasn't pudgy or overly rounded.

In all reality...she was gorgeous. Beautiful, even.

I knelt down and looked her over, checking her for any injuries. She seemed to have hit her head, or at least knocked it around, so probably a minor concussion. Her leg set me somewhere between vomiting and sucking her dry.

The bone was broken, and I could see part of one end sticking out of her skin. The entire leg was bloodied, and there was a minor amount of gore on the skin.

I pulled off my jacket and tore the sleeve off, then I grabbed two straight sticks and tied them together in a very lamely built splint. I put it on her leg, pushing the bone back into the skin, resisting the urge to bite her.

I lifted her gently, cradling her very lightly in my arms. It felt like I was holding a newborn. I was extra careful to support her leg as I turned back to the forest and began running. My feet barely touched the ground as I ran as fast as possible towards my family's house.

About 2 miles out, I was met by my brother and my lover. Edward, of course, had heard my thoughts as I ran, and he must have told Jasper.

I stopped abruptly, teetering slightly before Jasper caught my shoulders, balancing me out.

I explained what had happened, how I'd found the girl and where, and Edward took off the way I'd come to see what he could find out.

Jasper and I went back to our house, buried deep in the woods where no one could find it. As we got there, he stepped out in front of me, making sure that if anyone in the house smelled the blood, they wouldn't get ravenous enough to attack the limp body in my arms.

As the door opened, I was bombarded by scent. I stepped through the door and a fresh wave hit me. I giggled, recognizing Esme's cookies. We may not have much of an appetite for human food, but we love cookies. Especially Esme's blood-chip.

I shook my head to bring myself back to reality, and darted up the stairs to my room. I laid the girl down on my bed, luckily already covered in blood red bedding so her blood wouldn't show enough to scare her when she woke up.

I started digging around in her pockets, and found a key, her iPod, and a wallet. She set the iPod and the key on the table, and opened the wallet. She began rifling through the cards inside.

"Borders, Barnes & Noble, every library in the state...hm, maybe she reads a little," she said sarcastically, giggling a little bit. "Ah, here we go," she muttered, pulling out the drivers license in the very back pocket, "Bella Swan...that name sounds familiar..."

She put the cards back, then threw the wallet onto the bedside table with the other items from Bella's pockets. I suddenly remembered that she had a broken leg, so I went to get Carlisle.

I found him in his office, as usual, and explained what had happened. As we were leaving his study to walk to my room, where she was, hopefully, still sleeping, Edward came up the stairs.

"The house you sent me to belongs to Charlie Swan, Chief of Police. From the look of the place, he wasn't exactly upholding the law very well," he muttered as they walked.

"I could tell. You don't just jump out a second story window for fun," Alice rolled her eyes as she talked, reaching her room and opening the door.

Carlisle led the way into the room, followed by Edward and then Alice. Carlisle opened his suitcase and started pulling out tools. He mused for a while over Alice's handmade splint, complimenting her on the creativity and promising to replace the jacket, then he got to work.

He gave her a more professional splint, put her bone back in place, and stitched up her leg. As he worked, me and Ed made small talk.

"Remind me again why you need a bed?"

"I like to be able to lay down to watch T.V. or read. It's relaxing."

"Why would you want to watch T.V.? Or read indoors?"

"I'm weird like that, okay?" I retorted playfully.

We laughed a bit as Carlisle worked, and when he finished Ed helped me get Bella into the bed and tucked in. I lay across the foot of the bed with a good book and just read for a while.

After a few hours, I noticed that she was starting to stir and I got up. Remembering that she looked like she bumped her head, and that her leg had to hurt pretty bad, I went to my nightstand and began digging for some Tylenol.

* * *

A/N: This one is longer, I hope you guys like it. I'll post chapter 3 sometime this week or this weekend. Or whenever I figure out what it's gonna be.


End file.
